nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Spellbook of fireball
Allows you to learn the fireball spell. This spellbook is fireproof; Where fire damage from sources like a Scroll of fire or a Wand of fire might normally cause a spellbook to burn, this spellbook will not. This is only marginally useful for identification, as a failed test destroys the spellbook. Effects (unskilled or basic) When unskilled or basic in the attack spells skill, you choose a direction. If you target yourself with the . key, the fireball explodes on your own location, doing 6 to 36 damage to you (and affects adjacent squares as below; does it do 6-36 or 12-72 damage?). "You explode a fireball on top of yourself!" Otherwise, you fire a ray that explodes when it reaches a monster (centered on its location) or an obstacle (centred on the square immediately before it). The nine surrounding squares are affected thus: * Ice melts into a pool of water. (If in sight, "The ice crackles and melts."; no message otherwise.) * Pools evaporate to leave a pit. (If in sight, "The water evaporates."; otherwise, "You hear hissing gas.") * There is no effect on other water. (If in sight, "Some water evaporates."; otherwise, "You hear hissing gas.") * A fountain dries up. (If in sight, "Steam billows from the fountain."; no message otherwise.) * A closed door is destroyed, halting the ray. (If in sight, "The door is consumed in flames!"; otherwise, "You smell smoke.") * Scrolls or spellbooks in an affected square may be destroyed. Scrolls of fire, spellbooks of fireball and the Book of the Dead will resist. (If not blind, "You see a puff of smoke."; if blind, "You smell a whiff of smoke.") * Any monster in an affected square takes 12 to 72 damage if not fire resistant (some monsters may resist and take half damage). This damage is doubled for cold resistant monsters. Flammable armor may be damaged and flammable items in inventories destroyed. Any slime on the monsters is burned away. (" is caught in the fireball!" "You are caught in the fireball!") Effects (skilled or expert) If you are skilled or expert in attack spells, you may choose a location at which to cast explosions of fire. This location may be no more than 10 squares away, and must be in sight and open space. This spell cannot be used underwater or on the Plane of Water. If you use it while swallowed, it is automatically cast on your own location. "Your mind fails to lock onto that location!" (out of sight) "The spell dissipates over the distance!" (too far) "You're joking! In this weather?" (underwater) "You had better wait for the sun to come out." (Plane of Water) 2 to 9 explosions follow; the first is centered at the location you chose, and subsequent ones randomly at any of the nine squares around that point (unless swallowed). Each explosion affects the surrounding squares and monsters, doing spell damage plus bonus damage, as above. Any explosions that would be centered on yourself do damage as if you had used it on yourself as above. Fireball